


Yearning

by bremma



Series: Nero and WoL Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans are hotter than they have any right to be, Light Bondage, Massage, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stupid Sexy Garleans, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma
Summary: Nero flinched at the sound, the surprised tension fire through his muscles, followed by a cringe as whatever he was working on hit the table with a clangor.  His hands smacked the table with a sharp thud. “I told you, do not disturb me-” he started in a harsh tone, turning to the tent opening, annoyance darkening his face. His voice caught when he saw her tall Roegadyn form in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise, then narrowing again, irritation still deep within. “Hm, I suppose I never told you to not disturb me when I am working, but I’d hoped you’d have had more sense.”
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Original Female Character(s), Nero tol Scaeva/Reader, Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Series: Nero and WoL Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on multiple Nero x WoL stories, but here we are. Mostly it was prompted by an idea for the first scene, which I mostly wrote down to get it out of my head, and it evolved into what I expect will be my longest work for a while. It kinda of helps to have read the prior story "Acquaintances for a Night" but shouldn't be strictly needed for enjoyment. If you are enjoying these, please expect a 3rd entry in this pairing sometime in the future, but I have a few other stories to explore first.
> 
> Also please enjoy the silly bit at the end. I'll talk a bit more about that in the ending notes!
> 
> Again like my other works, while this was written with my WoL/OC in mind, I keep the descriptions vague and far apart so it should work for those of you who enjoy reader/self insert.
> 
> Setting: A few days after "Acquaintances for a Night", a few days prior to entering Sigmascape, a campsite near the Yawn.

It has been a restless evening that found her outside Nero’s tent The memories of their evening together a few nights prior were on her mind and had awakened a longing inside her. Pondering the feeling, she wasn’t sure if the longing was for him specifically, or just for touch and attention, but considering the current circumstances, her choices were limited.

Much like he must have done coming to her tent, she took a circuitous route around the camp to reach his tent without being seen, nearly turning back a few times as her nerves faltered on the walk. His tent was about the same distance from the epicenter of camp as her own, close enough to fall under the watch of guards but far enough for privacy, though it was a smaller structure. She had been relieved to see a light on inside the tent as she neared, steeling herself before gently pulling the flap open.

She saw him, back facing the opening of the tent, fussing over something on a table covered in all manner of metal findings, wires, tools, and other mechanical bits. From the small movements of his arms and shoulders, he was obviously fixated on assembling something, though it was impossible to see what from the angle. She waited until it seemed like he might be done before gently clearing her throat. 

He flinched at the sound, the surprised tension fire through his muscles, followed by a cringe as whatever he was working on hit the table with a clangor. His hands smacked the table with a sharp thud. “I told you, do not disturb me-” he started in a harsh tone, turning to the tent opening, annoyance darkening his face. His voice caught when he saw her tall Roegadyn form in the doorway, eyes widening in surprise, then narrowing again, irritation still deep within. “Hm, I suppose I never told you to not disturb me when I am working, but I’d hoped you’d have had more sense.”

“Turnabout is fair play, besides, I thought it better than lurking in your tent flap for an age.” she replied, giving a small shrug. “And to be fair, I tried to gauge when you were at something of a pause. Did I cause any issues?” Concern on her face, she leaned in an attempt to see if she could see what he was working on.

He turned as well, picking up and examining whatever he has been tinkering with, giving a grunt. “You were at least a good gauge of that, I’ll admit. I’d finished securing something, so nothing is out of place.”Gently placing it back down, he turned to face her once more, seeming to have calmed, if only slightly. “Though I’ll be frank, I’d not ever expected to see you here. What do you want?”

“Is it OK if I come in?” she asked, slightly dodging the question. With an exasperated exhale, he waved her in. Moving swiftly, she finally let the flap slide shut. Before he could repeat his question, she spoke. “I… was just finding myself thinking about the other night.” She found herself avoiding his gaze as she spoke, her nerves trying to get the better of her. Steeling herself, she turned her eyes to meet his cold blue gaze “And found myself hoping you’d be receptive to more…”

Her eyes searched his face, trying to read his reaction. He still carried that air of annoyance, but something she couldn’t pin seemed to soften the edge of it “Alright.” She felt relief at his words, feeling her body relax, not even aware she had tensed up during the exchange. “I do want to finish what I am working on first, however.” 

Satisfied by his answer, she took a quick glance around the tent. The work bench took most of the wall, and outside of that and a bed, there was little else furnishing the tent. She moved to step past him, judging the bed the best place to wait, but stopped short as she felt his half gloved hand catch her arm. “Ah-ah.” he said with a sly smile on his face. She turned to face him fully, an eyebrow raised in a silent question “You did disrupt me, and I’d have you do something while I finish.” Unsure of what he wanted, she cocked her head to the side. “Pleasure me while I work.”

She gaped at the request, trying to read his expression. Despite the oblique phrasing, the intention was clear as day. He still carried that smug confidence but she could see a hint of hesitation and a bit of a flush to him. She closed her mouth as she considered. It was hardly what she expected from this visit, but the idea of distracting him from his work with her skills lit a further flame of arousal within her. “Very well.” She watched as his eyebrows raised and jaw slack as if he might gape in surprise himself, but seemed to catch himself before the expression fully showed on his face. “You might regret it, though.” she warned, her eyes narrowing into a playful glare

He gave a low laugh. “Whatever you say, Warrior of Light.” He stepped aside to give her room to get under the bench. She hesitated a moment, then stooped and climbed under the workbench. It was tall enough for her to be mostly upright while on her knees, but was still a tight fit as she turned around. 

She grunted as she bumped her head on the top while adjusting, and heard him suppress a laugh. Her hand reached out from under the bench, making a rude gesture up to him as she finished getting into position, soon finding herself facing his lower half, though most of it was obscured by belted pouches and some manner of leather flap covering his groin. “I presume you can do without all of this stuff around your waist.” she asked, her hand taking the edge of the leather covering and examining it as she spoke.

“Yes, mostly tools from out in the field. Normally I’d have removed it once I got back but was preoccupied.” She gave a mildly annoyed grunt, hands slipping under the hem of his vest to find the fastenings for the multiple belts. “Do be careful with them, I’d not have you also breaking any of my supplies while you're down there.”

“Of course not, what would you do without your tool?” She punctuated the question by sliding a hand under the leather flap and palming his groin, feeling the flesh stiffen slightly under her touch. She chuckled, hearing his breath catch at her touch. Returning to the task at hand, she found the belts holding one of the side pouches up, deftly undoing the claps and pulling them from the loops holding it in place. Setting it to the side, she repeated the process for the other, then sought the clasp for the leather flap. Once she found it, nearly hidden around behind him and half covered by a loop of his pants, she undid it and carefully slid the belted flap out, even taking a moment to fold it and set it aside. From the sounds of his tinkering above her head, he seemed to be paying her little mind, his work continuing unabated.

She surprised herself with her own eager thoughts, almost relishing what she was about to do. Without the belts and such in the way, the buttoned fly of his pants was glaringly obvious, even more highlighted as his member continued to stiffen beneath the fabric. She slid her fingers along the growing swell of him, hearing a small groan escape him above, though his work didn’t seem to abate. Sliding her hand upwards, she caught the first of the buttons in her fingers, and undid it deftly, quickly repeating the process down his fly.

She was able to see him better now, stiff flesh evident under the visible small clothes, her exploring fingers able to feel him swell further, with less cloth in the way now. Hooking thumbs over the hem of both pants and small clothes, she tugged down the cloth and revealed him once more, his thick cock springing free, near fully hard. 

She felt him shudder as she exposed him to the cool air of the tent, watching his bared skin prickling with the sensation. Wrapping a hand around his member, she gently stroked, feeling the slight curve of it, lightly dragging her thumb over the head of him. He firmed further in her grasp, the soft flesh around his shaft shifting with her hand around his stiff cock. Lightly teasing him, she worked him with her hands for a moment, one at the base and the other lightly caressing the upper half of his shaft and head. 

She could hear him falter a bit at this, his stance widening slightly as she worked on him along with soft repressed sounds of enjoyment. Feeling he might be getting used to this, she leaned forward,her face now not even an ilm from him. She continued to firmly hold the base of his cock as she began to lick at his shaft, dragging her tongue upwards, the firmness of his member evident from the resistance it gave to her motion. She was pleased to find the flesh clean and, being honest with herself, pleasant to the taste, the scent of him filling her nostrils.

She started to explore the length of him with her tongue, sliding up and down, feeling the firmness of his flesh and ridges of his veins. She soon dragged her tongue around the flare of the head, catching the tip of her tongue in the ridge and moving it around the circumference. He groaned lightly, a small clatter from above as he seemed to drop something.

She gave a chuckle, dragging the flat of her tongue over his head, then took him into her mouth. She started shallow, taking just past the head of him into her warm mouth and sucking lightly. He heard him groan as he picked back up his project and resumed work on it. 

Taking this as a challenge, she took more of him into her mouth, pressing the tip of her tongue against the side of his shaft as she moved her mouth up and down, changing where she applied pressure every few cycles. Now she felt him shudder, the sound of the project hitting the desk again as he cursed under his breath.

Pleased with herself, she continued, taking a break from having him in her mouth to plant firm kisses along his shaft as she stroked him. Glancing up, she saw where he was now gripping the workbench, hands tensed around the edge of the wood. She couldn’t see his face but imagined he had a look somewhere between pleasure and irritation as she worked on him.

Taking him into her mouth again, she took him as deep as she was able, lips butting against her hand steadying the base of him. She slid her other hand around his hip, pressing fingers into the flesh and bone there, slowly migrating it to cup his rear, taking him fully into her mouth and sucking deeply, half pushing him into her mouth with the motion.

During this she could hear him making various noises, apparently struggling to keep quiet. She nearly started as a hand touched her head, fingerless gloved hand gripping lightly at her hair. She felt herself flush, surprised that this flared her passion further, but not stopping her assault on him. She shifted her hand, dragging it back over his hip, around his thigh, and up between his legs, cupping his balls in her hand as she went back to bobbing her head up and down on him, using the flat of her tongue to apply more pressure to him.

Before long, she heard his breath catch further and felt his body tense, feeling his cock start to twitch in her hand. Sliding her mouth back, he caught his cum in her mouth, surprised at the force and volume of it. She quickly started to swallow, the liquid bitter but not offensively so. She continued until she felt the spasms slacken and his orgasm finished. His hand let go of her hair as he stepped back, cock slipping from her lips.

Leaning out from under the workbench, she caught his gaze again, less tense now, but vastly more disheveled. She watched as he flushed, grabbing to pull up his small clothes and pants, redoing the fly “I… suppose you did warn me.” 

It was her turn to smirk as she slipped out from under the bench, straightening up to her full height next to him, his head stopping just short of her chin. “I suppose I did. Should I make myself comfortable and wait for you to finish?” She glanced over at the project he was working on, some small strange device, whatever purpose it served not readily apparent.

He grunted and waved her over to the bed, turning towards the bench once more. Unable to resist, she reached and patted his ass as she moved towards the bed, hearing him make a sound of surprise again, followed by a grumble of irritation. She’d not had a chance to notice it during their last encounter but he had a fine set of buttocks, full and firm.

Settling down on the bed, she finally noticed it was an actual bed, not a cot like her own. A firm mattress sat on a simple wooden frame, the whole thing bigger than her cot by half, at least.

“I don’t know how you savages sleep on those cots.” She looked up, seeing he was watching her as she marveled at the bed. “I managed to get Jessie to get this hauled out here as part of my conditions for working." He turned his gaze back to the project in his hands. “I'm surprised you didn't think to do something similar. "

"I've slept in and on worse than a cot before. " She bounced lightly on the mattress, feeling it pleasantly bounce back against her. "Though it does help me appreciate a proper bed later." 

He made a small noise of acknowledgement, attention seeming to have returned the device in front of him. She watched, not sure at all what she was looking at. Whatever it was it was red and armored, not unlike the armor he used to wear. But then again even his Ironworks uniform was red, perhaps he just liked the color. 

She nudged off the shoes she had been wearing and laid on the bed, atop the covers and blankets, resting her head on the pillow. She caught his lingering scent, a light musk tinged with metal, oil, and coffee. She hadn't made much notice of it during their last encounter, her mind understandably focused on other matters during their swift encounter. She found it more pleasant than she expected, closing her eyes and relaxing, listening to the soft sounds of him working on his project. 

She caught herself nearly falling asleep as she noticed the absence of the sounds of his tinkering. She turned her head over to where he was working and was mildly surprised to see him taking the last step to approach the side of the bed. “Hm, comfortable?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She blushed a bit, surprised she’d nearly fallen asleep, then nodded to his question. “Yes, I guess I was missing a bed more than I thought” Shifting to start to rise, he stopped her with a firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down to the bed, lightly pinning her.

He leaned in, cheek brushing against hers, hand still firmly pressing her shoulder down. “I want to try something I think you’ll enjoy, based on your reaction last time. Put your arms above your head.” he said softly into her ear, lips brushing against the ridges as he spoke.

She shivered, still not sure what he intended, but did as he said, holding her arms above her head. Straightening up, he took his hand off of her shoulder, looking at her arms as he rose. Reaching out, he took her wrists in his hands, moving her arms to cross over the top of her head. “Like that. Don’t move.” he said firmly, then moved his hands to his waist, undoing a belt he had slipped into his pants while she wasn’t paying attention. Sliding the belt out of the loops, he passed the end of it under her arms, eyes scanning her face as he did so.

She was starting to catch on to his intent, unsure of what to do about it. She doubted he would, or honestly could, stop her if she moved her arms before he could loop the belt around her, and from the look on his face, it seemed he wouldn’t press the matter if she told him no. Still, her mind recalled the thrill of him pinning her arms back when they fucked a few days prior, presuming this was his way to explore that experience again. After a moment's more consideration, nodded to him, giving him the consent he seemed to be seeking.

Satisfied, he turned his gaze back to the belt and her arms, looping the length through the latch and pulling it snugly about her wrists. The rest of the length he passed around one of the posts of the bed, tying it in a simple knot around the post. “Obviously,” he started, running a finger between the belt and her arm, checking the tightness “ ...you can easily get out of this if you so want, nor do I imagine this belt will hold you if you truly put your strength against it. It’s not like you’re actually tied down, in case you feel the need to release yourself. But, I suspect you are enjoying this.”

She could feel the flush in her cheeks as he looked back to her face once more, his words hitting home. A thrill rushed through her chest, the uncertainty and lack of control having a certain allure in her mind, one she’d not expected to feel. She did lightly experiment with the bind around her arms, feeling it easily loosen as she spread her arms apart, and tighten down as she lightly pulled against it, satisfied that should a need arise, she could easily free herself. However, her sense of curiosity banished that option for her mind for the time being, her mouth quirking into a grin up at him. “So, now what, since you have me in a bind, as it were?”

Returning the smile, wry amusement in his gaze, he sat on the bed next to her. “Hm... what indeed should I do with the Warrior of Light, tied up in my bed…” Reaching out a hand, he drew his fingertips lightly up her side. She involuntarily pulled back from the touch in surprise, the sensation somewhere between pleasurable and ticklish, a soft noise escaping her throat. Smirking, he leaned in, forcing her head back with a nudge of his face, pressing his lips to her neck. 

She let her head fall back to the pillow as he started to kiss along her neck, a groan of pleasure welling up from within her throat. With his head preventing her from lifting her own and watching him, she was even less able to see what he was doing, and found herself reacting in some manner to almost every touch he made, unable to anticipate what he would do next. His hand drifted and touched all over her body, seemingly in random order, moving from hip, to arm, to leg, to stomach, and on and on, sometimes a simple brush of a finger tip or two, sometimes the firm and sure grasp of his gloved hand around a section of flesh. Occasionally his hands would drift closer to a sensitive area, a hand on her thigh dipping between them, a wandering finger lingering near the edge of her chest. She groaned at these motions in particular, the desire she was already feeling heightening as he continued.

He kept her head tilted back with an increasingly less gentle assault of her neck, moving from kissing and licking to biting lightly as her neck. At one point she started to get concerned, not wishing to explain a sudden set of marks on her neck. She started to speak, urging him to be careful, but as the sound was about to leave her lips, his face moved from her neck to over hers, his lips catching, stopping the sound with a firm and deep kiss, as if he had read her intent. He broke the kiss after a moment, his eyes meeting hers with a look of mild irritation. “Of course I’m not going to leave a mark somewhere so visible. I’m not a fool.” he said, his expression moving from that light irritation to sly. “Elsewhere, however…” He let the sentence hang, watching her flush deepen at the suggestion with a smirk, then worked his mouth back down to her neck, resuming where he left off.

She started to find it hard to remain still under his touch. He purposely was being light and teasing in his ministrations, seemingly calculating on how much he could and should touch her to drive her to the brink of desire. She found herself wanting more, and shifted her body toward him in an attempt for more contact. “Nero… please… touch me more…”

“Am I not touching you already?” His lips brushed against the front of her neck as he responded, a hand accentuating the phrase by dragging a finger up her thigh and over her hip.

“No, I mean yes.” She pursed her lips and blushed harder, flustered by his question, floundering for the words. She bit her lip, stopping a louder cry as his hand slid under her thigh, the sensation maddening. “More, like that.” she found herself pleading.

His head slid down, his lips playing over her collarbone where it showed from beneath her shirt. “Now why would I do a thing like that?” he asked, his tongue following the path of her collar back to the hollow of her neck

She let out a whimper at the sensation, her body near on fire from the growing need within her. “Because I w- need you to.” she said, changing her wording halfway through the statement. 

“Mmm... need, that’s a very strong word.” he replied, kissing over the side of her neck. She was about to make a further plea, but the words stopped in her throat as his hand slid firmly up her side, then to her chest, grasping her breast firmly through her shirt and small clothes alike. A loud moan nearly escaped her as her body bucked at his touch, though quickly remembering where she was and the need for discretion, she barely managed to bite back the sound.

Nero startled at her reaction, lifting his head to look to her face, seeing it deeply flushed though it was hard to tell if it was from pleasure or embarrassment at this point. He’d known he was getting her worked up but hadn’t quite expected that. “Mm. I see.” he said, lessening his grip on her breast a bit. 

She met his gaze, looking embarrassed, mismatched eyes meeting his and taking in his bemused expression before looking away in embarrassment. “Y-yeah..” she said in a quiet voice. “Sorry. It feels good to be loud and I nearly forgot..” she trailed off.

“No harm done.” he said, his head dipping down to plant soft kisses along the ridge of her jaw, continuing to fondle her breast, giving an outlet to the yearning she had been feeling, his other hand resting on her hip, fingers curled firmly around the soft flesh. She moaned deeply as the feeling, squirming under him. She shifted her arms, the belt still binding them in place, the leather making a light creak as she pulled on the belt. 

She considered freeing them, grabbing him and flipping him to his back and taking control of the encounter, as aroused as she was. But she resisted the urge, not sure how he would react to that. She doubted he would stop her, but he had a sensation it might sour the encounter for them both. Besides, despite, or perhaps because of his teasing, she was ultimately enjoying the sensations he was giving her. Her thoughts were interrupted as he found the firmness of her nipple through her clothes, rolling the tip under an index finger. She whimpered at the sensation, a longing growing more powerfully in her loins. 

He soon slid his hands back down her side, grabbing the edge of the simple shirt she wore and started to pull it up. With her hands tied, it took a bit of coordination between the two of them to get the shirt over her head and left around her arms. “You could remove your arms and get that off, you know.” he noted, watching her adjust to get her head over the bunched up shirt.

“I don’t think you’d get me back into this position if I freed my arms.” she responded, a breathiness to her voice born of the arousal she felt, recalling her thoughts of just a moment prior. 

He blushed, surprised at her words, then smiled wickedly, his fingers tracing the band of her bra. “My, you are actually enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Perhaps I am still curious to see what else you had planned by tying me down like this.” She shifted, arching her back and tugging at the restraint, watching his reaction. 

“Mmm. what indeed.” He slid a hand over her breasts, drawing a finger lightly over the exposed tops of her breasts. the side of his hand, still covered by the fingerless gloves he had been wearing, incidentally brushing covered part of her chest, the sensation oddly pleasurable. She hissed out a soft moan, eyes closing as she relaxed back into the bed. 

She felt him shift, then felt his lips brush over and plan soft kisses across the top of her chest, stubble of his chin prickling her skin. She felt his hand shift to rest near the band of her bra, drawing up over the fabric to cup a breast once more, lightly squeezing and releasing the flesh in time with the kisses he planted across her skin.

A soft whine of desire escaped her throat, his touch continuing to drive her more mad. He alternated between her breasts, head occasionally dipping down and planting kisses, nibbles and his tongue across the swell of her breasts and the dip between them, causing her to writhe lightly as the sensation.

He again pulled away from her after a time, nudging a hand under the side of her closest to him. She lifted her head, giving him a puzzled look as she felt him nudge her upwards. 

“On your side.” he said, a tone of command edging his voice. “I want to get those small clothes off of you.”

She blushed again, then nodded, shifting and rolling onto her side, her back now facing him. She shuddered as he ran fingers up the ridge of her spine, skipping over the clasp of her bra, hands splaying over her upper back, firmly dragging fingers over her muscles. She groaned, this time a mix of pleasure and relief. 

There had been some fighting during this expedition, and even the general stress of the situation had settled into her muscles in a way she wasn’t aware of. Likely, she mused internally, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing her back, it was because she was used to it, seeming to rarely have a break. But his hands, even half gloved, felt amazing as he slid his hands across her back, lightly exploring her muscles.

After a few moments of this, his hands moved and undid the clasp of her bra. She then felt him turn from where he lay, and heard him doing some things behind her. The sound of him picking up and putting down things, the unclasping of latches. Again, she wasn’t able to crane her neck to see what he was doing with his hands, only able to catch some of his face and head, his hair only slightly disheveled. She might have been able to turn back onto her back for a better view, if not for him sitting right next to her, so all she could do was wait to see what he was up to. 

She felt him nudge her shoulder again, indicating for her to lay face down. It took a bit of shifting, but she soon managed a comfortable position face down. She turned her head to try to look at him, but was only able to catch a glimpse of his legs as he moved before she felt him climb fully onto the bed. She flinched in surprise as she felt him straddle over her hips, resting his butt against her down.

Still processing this change, she jumped a bit as she felt his hands return to her back. The gloves were gone, the full expanse of his bare palm across her skin now, but she felt something on his hands. An oil or lotion? Whatever it was, the light scent of it was relaxing and let his hands glide expertly over her skin. His hands were strong and sure, and the light rasp of his callouses she had felt before were dulled by whatever he had put on his hands. “I certainly did not expect a massage out of this.” she commented, feeling his hands glide broadly over her back.

“I know how to take care of any number of things, not just magitek.” His hands worked at the broad muscles of her upper back, pressing firmly along the grain of the muscle, working the stiffness out, then drawing his hands away. “Unless you are saying you want me to stop?”

“I didn’t say that.” she nearly blurted, in response, direly wanting him to continue. He chuckled, then resumed the massage.

Her lust filled sounds from before were mostly being replaced by groans of enjoyment. She was still very turned on, no doubts there. The massage wasn’t doing much to take her mind off of her arousal, especially with him straddling her. But the sharp edge of it was blunted as he worked his hands not just along the muscles at her shoulders, but down her sides and back. 

Alternating, he varied between large broad motions across her back and focused work on the various spots of tightness and knots, mostly in her shoulders, but a few across her lower back. She found herself balling her fists, trying to catch the edge of the pillow or belt to grip down on as he worked the tight muscles apart. The sensation was painful, but with an enjoyable edge as the muscles worked themselves free under his skilled hands. 

Soon, seemingly satisfied with the work he had done on her back, he stopped working on her muscles, dragging his hands along her sides till they cupped her hips. She felt him lean forward, the heat of his body warming her skin. “You should take better care of yourself, Warrior.” he said softly into her ear, his face lightly brushing against her hair. “You might not always have someone like me around to take care of things.”

She snorted in amusement. “Thank you for your concern.” she replied, light sarcasm tinging her tone, but then falling off as she continued. “That was more enjoyable than I expected, however. I didn’t expect you to be that skilled.”

“I’m good at whatever I put my mind to.” She felt him sit up as he made the statement and climb off of her. “Now, let’s get back to where we left off.” He punctuated the sentence with a light smack of her bottom, causing her to jump and let out a soft yelp.

She flipped over, surprised to see that he’d taken off the Ironworks vest he had been wearing, along with his undershirt, now standing bare chested over her. That explained the warmth she had felt.

He smirked at her reaction, obviously expecting it. Leaning forward again, he caught the edges of her bra, now hanging disheveled over her breasts. Lifting it up, he slid it up to sit with the shirt, still trapped by her bound arms. He firmly dragged his hands down the length of her arms, the sensation causing her to shudder. Slipping down her sides, they curved upwards, each hand catching a bare breast, the heavy flesh filling his hands and then some. Her eyes fluttered shut, drinking in the sensation as he again squeezed and rubbed at her chest, the sensation heightened without a layer of cloth in the way. 

Shifting, her lowered his face to one breast, planting firm kisses along the flesh before catching a nipple in his mouth, drawing it in with a firm suck. A deep moan escaped her throat at the feeling, followed by a soft whimper as he took the other nipple between two fingers, lightly rolling the firm tip of it back and forth. He was now positioned over top of her, his legs straddling one of hers. She shifted, trying to get more contact with him, starved and craving more touch, but he shifted back himself, head lifting from her breast with a sly smile. “Patience, Warrior. I’ll get to all of your needs in good time.”

She grunted in irritation, her arousal rekindled almost twofold after the massage. Her loins were aching for touch of any kind, but after a few more futile attempts, she let herself relax back into the bed and lose herself in his touch.

Seeming satisfied that she was relaxing again, Nero drew his mouth across to her other breast, mouth parting as his tongue dipped out to lap at her flesh, eliciting yet more groans of enjoyments. The groans were replaced with a gasp as he lightly nipped at the side of her breast, gently tugging at the skin before drawing it into his mouth. Lifting her head, she was able to barely catch the sight of his lips drawn firm to her skin for a moment longer before releasing, his eyes lifting to meet hers, playful light glinting in his sharp blue eyes. 

Holding her gaze, he drew his tongue over the reddened flesh and up to her pert nipple, dragging the tip around the stiff flesh. She whimpered at the sensation, both from his tongue and the intensity of his gaze, her groin giving a painful throb of want. His eyes narrowed, as if reading her mind at her flared arousal, he closed his eyes and returned to teasing her nipples, one with lips and teeth, the other with fingers and hand. 

Satisfying himself after a few more moments, he drew himself back up over her, her eyes opening to see him towering over her, nearly filling her vision, not that she was interested in looking anywhere but at him at this moment. His hands sliding down to her hips, fingers playing at the hem of the pants she wore, his eyes sliding up to where the belt still held her wrists, barely visible under the mess of cloth. “In full truth, I’m still surprised you haven’t let yourself free of that bond.”

“It’s been tempting.” Emphasizing the point, she shifted her wrists, the belt firm around her wrists from the rolling over and back she had done but loosening easily as she moved her wrists apart. “But that would take away some of the intrigue and fun.”

He gave a pleased noise at her words, a hand drifting to the front of her pants, lightly playing with the tie keeping the pants secured over her hips. “If it’s any consolation, I aim to make the experience worth it.” As he spoke, his fingers lightly dragged down the front of her leggings and then between her legs, her moisture of her arousal evident even through the layers of cloth. “And it seems you are eager for it.”

“Please…” she pleaded, shuddering at the light touch of his hands over her covered lips, the sensation driving her more mad. 

He chuckled, sliding his hand back up along her thigh and hip, finding the ties of the pants once more and deftly tugging them undone. Without further ceremony, he hooked his hands under both pants and small clothes and pulled the fabric down over hips, thigh, knee, calf, and foot, soon baring the rest of her to the dim light in the tent.

She instinctively pulled her legs together into a demure position, hiding her nudity both from the chill of the air and his gaze, before remembering where she was, and what she wanted. With no hesitation, she spread her legs before him. “Lovely.” he said, his own arousal tinging his voice as he watched her bare herself to him, a hand sliding over the front of her hip, and down between her legs. Lightly dragging a finger between her lips, catching some of the slick wetness on the tip of a finger, he found her clit, gently brushing the sensitive flesh.

She clenched her jaw, even the bare sensation trying to draw a loud cry of pleasure from her chest. But remembering their situation, she physically bit it back, turning her head to the side and into the flesh of her upper arm, muting some of the cry into her own flesh. She felt him continue, his finger drawing across her clit it near unpredictable ways, forgoing pressure for gliding movements, some slow, some fast, all driving her arousal even higher, his whimpers and moans showing her enjoyment. 

She had shut her eyes unwittingly when choking off her initial cry of pleasure, opening the one not hidden in the pillow and her arm to look up at Nero. Again, he was watching her face as he drew a finger across her clit, the same sly smirk of enjoyment on his face, but she could read his own arousal in parted lips and hooded lids that darkened the blue of his eyes. She felt a flush creep into her face at his attention, her hips shifting up to meet his touch.

His hand slipped deeper between her legs as she felt another finger dip between her folds, then two of them, his fore and middle fingers by the feel of his hand, gently probed her opening. Teasingly, he drew the tips of his fingers around her tight entrance before sliding them in. 

Her eye shut again as she rode out another wave of pleasure, the sensation of his fingers inside of her trying to draw out another loud cry. Again, she choked it back, her body near shaking at the effort. His fingers drew in and out of her a few times before changing up the motion, He crossed the two fingers while pressed as far in as his hand and her body would allow. The sensation was more enjoyable than she expected, causing her to squirm and bury her face further into her arm. He continued to experiment, curling his fingers, sliding his fingers back and forth one at a time, and more, drawing more and more sound and reaction from her. She felt her climax building, the walls of her vagina tightening around his digits. 

Just as she felt release about to wash over her, she felt his hand pull away. With a surprised and exasperated gasp, she turned her head and opened her eyes, trying to see what he was thinking, stopping at such a time. She’d expected to see his face grinning at her, teasing her as he withheld her release, but instead she could only see the top of his head as he shifted, his face moving to between her thighs. She let out a mix of a groan and gasp in expectation, knowing what to expect. His head tilted up briefly, catching her gaze with a wry smile, before turning his attention back to the task at hand, his warm breath washing over her. 

She felt his lips brush over her inner thighs, his stubbled chin brushing against her lips as he drew downward. His hand slipped up between her legs once more, a pair of fingers drawing her lips open as his mouth found her. She felt his tongue draw slowly up, starting at her opening and dragging the flat of his tongue over her aching clit. Again, she turned her head, muffling the cries of her pleasure as his lips and tongue found and worked her clit, fingers sliding back into her. Still riding the edge of her arousal, it wasn’t long before her hips rolled and her body shuddered into blessed orgasm, the release like nothing she had felt in a long time, having been so long coming. He softly lapped at her as she came, fingers paused in their motion as she rode out her orgasm. Seeming satisfied she was done, he resumed his work, mouth latching onto her clit and sucking firmly at the sensitive nub as his fingers worked inside her in different ways, continuing as she came again. 

She laid panting lightly as she felt him move up from between her legs, her eyes opening to watch him. His hand lowered to the waist of his pants, undoing the button at his waist and then down his groin, all while shifting off the bed. Curiously, she watched him as he left the pants on, undone, opening a drawer set into the small stand next to his bed, the top littered with his discarded gloves and a bottle of whatever he had used on her for the massage prior. He drew out a small pouch, protection from the look of it, which he set down before pulling off his pants and underclothes, his member eagerly popping free and bobbing lightly in the cool air, fully erect. She looked up, seeing he had caught her watching, making her blush once more. 

Chuckling, he opened the packet and drew the material over himself, then climbed back over her, but instead of positioning himself to enter her, he straddled over her waist. His hands reached up to her wrists, freeing them from the belt and getting her shirt and bra free of her arms.

“There. Now you can do as you-” he had started, but halfway through his statement, he was bowled back by her sitting up swiftly. She caught his upper arms in her hands, and deftly flipped him down to the mattress, his head now at the foot of the bed as she straddled over him. Her face was now closed to his, her eyes hard and almost predatory. His hands still gripped her shirt and bra, stunned by her sudden move, his eyes wide in a mix of surprise and fear. 

The fear was quickly assuaged by her leaning in and kissing him hard, the touch and sensations she has been denied by being bound she seemed aimed to take three fold. He released the garments as he regained his composure, meeting the fury and depth of her kisses. 

She soon drew back, shifting herself so her hips were over his, head of his covered member brushing tantalizingly against her lips. With a few slight adjustments, she aligned his cock with her opening, then slowly lowered herself onto him, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him, his eyes flickering shut as she groaned, enjoying the feel of his thick member filling her. 

Surprising him, she remained that way for a moment, simply savoring the feeling of him within her, her body arched over his. Then, dipping her head to kiss over his chest, she rolled her hips against him in long slow movements, taking in the scent of his sweat and musk as she moved him with in her.

He gasped at the feeling, his eyes opening as her lips met his chest, head lifting to look at her dark blue hair, falling and obscuring her face. Gently, he lifted and hand and drew the hair back to see her, her eyes lifting and meeting his, hooded in carnal enjoyment. He shuddered once more, then grunted as she shifted against him, moving her hips up and down, his cock now sliding in and out of her. 

His hands moved, catching her sides and drawing down to her hips, resting there as he felt her move, feeling her timing. Once he had a good feel for her, he moved with her, lifting his hips to accentuate her movement, gently at first, then with more force as they found each other’s timing and wants. His fingers dug in as she sat up right over him, still moving up and down against him, breasts bouncing at the movement of both her and him. He groaned at the sight, releasing a hip with one hand to catch a breast, giving a hard squeeze.

She moaned deeper at his touch, the sounds from her having been constant since she started, though she strained to keep quiet. Closing her eyes, she felt another orgasm build, lowering herself back down fully onto him as he continued to thrust upward, now timing with the grind of her hips up on his. Her mouth parted and back arched as the sensation began to flow through her, her hands dropping and bracing against his chest. He grunted, hand digging firmer into her hip as her release came. She bit her lip, choking most of the sound in her throat as the walls of her pulsed around him. 

She relaxed after a moment, eyes opening briefly to meet his face, gently panting, before leaning forward, this time her chest pressing to his and her face fell to the crook of his neck.

He gave a chuckle, a hand lifting and reaching up, brushing against her hair. “Good?” he asked.

She gave an affirmative noise, face still buried in his neck. He couldn’t help but smile at the feeling, stroking her hair gently for a moment before moving his hand to the small of her back. “Now, if you’d not mind indulging me?”

“Mmm, of course.” she said, shaking off the grogginess she had started to feel after that last orgasm, lifting her head from his neck.

“Good. Move off of me and get on your hands and knees.” he rumbled into her ear, that edge of command back in his voice. 

She felt a new wave of arousal at the tone, then compiled, lifting herself off of him, his cock sliding out of her, still full and firm. He sat up behind her, nudging her to turn around and face the head of the bed as he got onto his knees. She looked back, her arms now resting on the pillow, seeing him behind her, his hand on his member as he looked at her.

“You are a sight.” His other hand reached out, drawing over her hip to her bottom, hand brushing over the full swell of her ass, hand drawing back, then returning with a light slap, the soft sound of the action filling the tent. She blushed and felt the hair on her neck prickle in enjoyment. “Oh-ho.” he laughed, seeing her reaction. “A shame we can’t do more than that in our current situation.” 

“Very much so.” she replied huskily, then returned his attention to the matter at hand with a light shake of her hips. “Now, what was it you wanted?”

“You know good and well.” he responded with a thickness in his voice as he shifted closer. She could feel him slide between her lips once more, his hand guiding the head of his cock up and down a few times before settling at her opening. “Ready?”

She nodded, her hands, gripping the pillow below her. With little ceremony, he slid himself deep, rolling his hips upward as he met the base of her hips. She moaned deeply, shifting the pillow so she could bury her face into it, anticipating the need to catch her moans. He quickly continued, drawing back out of her, then thrusting back in, starting slow, yet firm for a moment, then quickly picking up the pace. She couldn’t see him but she could hear the pant of his breath, feel his hands move along her ass, her hips, up her back. He wrapped a hand in her hair, giving a gentle tug, eliciting a new moan from her as he pulled her head back, the sensation heightening her pleasure. 

She heard his pants changed to groans as he adjusted his tempo again, slowing his motion to thrust firm and deep. After a few more strokes, she heard him muffle his own cry of pleasure, his cock pulsing in release within her. She shuddered, her own small orgasm barely preceding it.

He gave a bare thrust or two more, then fell forward, against her back. She laughed gently, then shifted, lowering herself with the collapsed Garlean on her back down to the bed. A moment later, he finished drawing his softening member out of her, and rolled off of her. She looked over at him from her face down position, his eyes closed and arm over his forehead as he composed himself. She found herself smiling softly, but also struggling to keep her eyes open. 

He looked back at her, giving a warmer smile then she suspected before moving to stand, removing the protection from himself. “You look tired, warrior.” he commented, tossing the used item into a bin. “I’ve got a second wind myself, so I’m going to work a bit more.” Seeing her begin to stir to rise, he leaned in and firmly pressed down on her shoulder. “I mean stay and rest your eyes. I’m not going to kick you out when it looks like you're near ready to sleep. I’ll shoo you out soon enough.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but she was tired, and the bed was comfortable. Instead she closed her mouth and nodded. “Alright.” Shifting, she found her way under the covers, and adjusted the pillows back into a somewhat organized fashion. Lowering her head, she watched him for a moment with half lidded eyes. He pulled his pants back on and moved back to the bench, deft hands which had taken her to new heights of enjoyment now tinkering with cold metal. Before she could think about the dichotomy further, she felt herself drift into sleep.

* * *

She woke, disoriented, a bit later. The tent was fully dark, the heavy canvas keeping the star and moonlight outside. She shifted in the bed, realizing after a groggy moment it wasn’t her own. It took a moment for enough sense to return for her to recall where she was- Nero’s tent and bed. She’d expected him to wake her and send her on her way once he decided to sleep. She shifted, pushing herself upright with an arm. Sure enough, her eyes adjusting to the dark, she saw that Nero was asleep beside her, barely a fulm away. He was on his back, one arm above his head, another across his chest, eyes closed and face relaxed in sleep. He always had such a look of concentration, it was rare to see such calm in him. 

She shook her head lightly, refocusing on the task, sure she’d overstayed her welcome. The bed was butted against the wall of the tent, the only way out was to get over Nero. She looked down his blanket covered form and the bed, trying to figure out how to best get past him without disturbing him. Perhaps climbing over his legs?

Too focused on how to leave without disturbing him, she hadn’t noticed the arm that slipped behind her, caught her shoulders, and drew her back down. She let out a small yelp of surprise as Nero's arm pulled her down into his chest. Her head lifted, catching his half open eyes looking at her.

“Stay.” he said softly. There was a mix of tones in his voice, some of that command he had used with her during the events of the evening, but now also tinged with a softness.

“But.. I-” she started, starting to lift up from his chest, more of out surprise than a true desire to leave.

“I always wake before the sun is up here, I’ll get you on your way before daybreak.” he said softly, his arm tugging her back down firmly, his face dipping down and nuzzling the top of her head. “If you truly want to leave, far be it for me to stop you, but you seemed to be resting well, I’d hate to disrupt it now.”

She thought for a second, feeling herself flush at his gentle tone and actions. She then nodded, letting her body relax against his, cheek pressed against his chest. “Alright.” 

She could feel his mouth draw into a small smile against the top of her head, then was surprised to feel him plant a soft kiss there before laying his head back against the pillow. “Good. Now rest.”

Nodding once more, she shifted, planting her own soft kiss against his chest as she shifted into a better position against him. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat and breathing, and taking in the pleasant scent of him, she wasn’t surprised when sleep took her swiftly once more.

* * *

She awoke again some time later, this time the tent lit dimly once more, and filled with the scent of coffee. She felt a pillow under her head, not Nero, and lifted her head, blinking sleep from her eyes. 

“Ah, good. I didn’t relish finding out how you took to being woken up.” He was standing not far from the bed, already fully dressed and watching her wake, a steaming cup in his hand. “You’ve still got a bit of time before the sun rises, but I’d not dally long.”

She gave a soft grunt of agreement, sitting up in the bed, blankets falling from her still nude form. She didn't pay his blush any mind at this point, her mind mostly focused on finding all of the parts of her clothing and putting them back on.

“Coffee?” he offered. 

She looked up at the proffered mug and shook her head, a soft look of disgust on her face. “I like the smell well enough.” she commented, her attention moving on the band of the bra as she worked on fastening it around her chest and putting it back on. “But never cared for the taste.”

“Because you’ve only had swill brewed by Eorzeans.” He again extended the cup at her, insistence in the gesture

She sighed, adjusting her bra, then gently took the mug in her hands, smelling the dark brew and feeling the heat of it through the walls of the cup. Gingerly, she took a sip, then puckered her face, handing him back the cup. “No insult to you and your process. I just don’t like it.”

“Your loss.” he said with a shrug, taking a deep sip and watched her as she finished dressing. 

She gave a brief glance about the room, she hadn’t brought much so there was nothing to forget, but the habit of checking was a hard one to break. Then she looked back to him, still standing there, holding his coffee. She moved up to him, and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you again for last night, for all of it. I do feel more rested than I have in a long while and I think I have you to thank.”

She caught a bare hint of blush before he waved a hand at her. “Just try not to interrupt my work again.”

She let out a soft snort. “I'll do my best.” She moved to the flap of the tent, but stopped as she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

“Let me check just in cause there’s a patrol near. I don’t think either of us wants to explain why you’re leaving my tent before dawn.”

She flushed a bit, then nodded and stepped away from the tent’s entrance, the suggestion making sense. 

Nero stepped outside a moment, then returned. “It’s clear to the tree line.”

She nodded, moving to the tent flap, then looking to him once more. “See you Garlean.”

“Farewell, Warrior of Light” he replied with a wave, taking a sip of his coffee as she left. 

* * *

**_A few days later, inside Sigmascape_ **

__

__

Herself, Cid, Alpha, and Nero had delved into Omega’s realm once more, set upon by Omega’s ‘combat capability assessment’. Cid and Nero had taken a separate path from Alpha and herself, rejoining just in time for more enemies to arrive. 

Leaping down from a nearby ledge, Cid and Nero landed near. 

“Are we ready to-” Nero started, then saw the shaking cubes. “Ah, Apparently not.” Smirking, he removed his shades with a grin. “Fortunately for you, I came prepared for the occasion!”

Alpha, Cid, and herself all shared a look of confusion, attention returning to Nero, which was probably how he liked it. His grin broadened. “Heh heh heh, what a perfect time to field test my latest creation!”

With a dramatic gesture and a flare of magitek energy, he pointed to the sky. Her eyes flicked upwards, catching a glimpse of a floating bit of red magitek hovering far above. Was that the device he had been working on the prior night? It was hard to tell from such a distance.

Before she could think more on it, the device flared and let out a series of blips as something fell from the sky. The rest of them took an instinctive step back as a very familiar hammer landed on the ground before Nero. Somehow as the hammer passed him, his Ironworks leathers were replaced with his distinctive red armor. Still grinning, he grabbed the hammer and gave it a dramatic swing, his face now covered by a helmet. Striking a battle pose, he called out in triumph. “Behold! The Mark XLVII Iron Nero, complete with the new and improved Mighty Mjolnir gunhammer!”

They all stood and gaped at him. Cid met Nero’s gaze, as the tall man crowed. “Step aside, Garlond, and bear witness to the devastation!” 

Cid looked to the sky, closing his eyes in an exasperated expression. She looked to Alpha, the small bird looking at her and giving it’s equivalent of a shrug. She returned the gesture. “If you’re quite done, let’s go.” she said to Nero, moving to meet the next group of enemies. 

Nero matched her pace as Cid and Alpha trailed behind. She checked, seeing they were far enough to not overhear her and Nero. “So THAT is what you’ve been working on?”

“Remarkable, isn’t it?” He straightened himself, seeming to puff out his chest, as much as one could in a full suit of armor. 

She let out a laugh “Mighty Mjolnir? That was the best you could come up with?”

“We’ll see who’s laughing when I take out more enemies than you.” he shot back, a playful tone of challenge in his voice still audible through his armor.

“You’re on, Iron Nero.” she said with a grin, and charged into battle beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly because I want to talk about the evolution of the end bit, here's what happened.
> 
> When I originally wrote this, I needed Nero to be working on SOMETHING. Initially, it was a better framework for windup mammets, boring, but gave him a reason to be at the workbench, which was kind of needed for the idea I had. However, while flitting through Twitter, I was reminded of Nero's Magitek girl sequence in the Omega raid series. The timing of the cutscene worked out for the time span I had set this in. So I got the chance to explore him developing his new armor and hammer on screen and how the WoL would react to seeing it in action. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> \----  
> Do you like FFXIV fanfic and want a supportive community to learn more about it and explore new fic and ideas? Come check out the [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP) and come say hi!


End file.
